


morosis

by aftopepoithisierasti



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Angst, Dark Humor, Depression, Heartbreak, Lost Boys, Multi, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-23 23:52:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19161553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aftopepoithisierasti/pseuds/aftopepoithisierasti
Summary: morosis;the stupidest of stupidities.





	morosis

_people say that the stupidest thing often bring joy and satisfaction._

_but being the stupidest among the stupidities is on a different level of joy._

_not necessarily about the IQ level but the way someone act ._

_Velo stupidity often related to her poor choices in life._

_Like running to Greece after watching Mamma Mia!_


End file.
